lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantian Pantheon
The Atlantian Pantheon is the unofficial name for the religion of the Atlantian/Numenorian People with the religion becoming one of the most independent of the major religions without central authority, and with each individual kingdom, or Empire running its own worship under its own individual church (ex. Gondor Church of the Holy Seven, Arnor Church of the First Seven...) The Seven Members of the Atlantian Pantheon worship the Seven Who Are One, which over time has become a single deity with seven aspects or faces, each representing a different virtue. The less educated, and those Numenorians who remember the actual existence of the Pantheon believe there are seven different gods. Worshipers pray to specific aspects of the Seven for help and guidance depending on their need. This aspects are: *Father, or the Father Above, representing judgment. He is depicted as a bearded man who carries scales, and is prayed to for justice. *Mother, or the Mother Above, representing motherhood and nurturing. She is prayed to for fertility or compassion, and is depicted as smiling with love, embodying the concept of mercy. *Warrior, representing strength in battle. He is prayed to for courage and victory. He carries a sword. *Maiden, representing innocence and chastity. She is usually prayed to to protect a maiden's virtue. *Smith, representing crafts and labor. He is usually prayed to when work needs to be done, for strength. He carries a hammer. *Crone, representing wisdom. She carries a lantern and is prayed to for guidance. *Stranger, representing death and the unknown. Worshipers rarely seek favor from the Stranger, but outcasts sometimes associate themselves with this god. Practises The Atlantian Pantheon or Faith of the Seven is the predominant religion of the regions still dominated by the Atlantian/Numenorians, and is practiced by most of the royal dynasties of the Numenorians, and through this it is heavily integrated into laws and culture. The Faith has a great many moral teachings. It frowns on gambling, preaches against bastardy, and curses things like incest and kinslaying. One of the central holy texts of the Faith is The Seven-Pointed Star, which is divided into gospel-like sections, such as the Maiden's Book. "The Song of the Seven" is a song of worship for all of the Seven except the Stranger. "Maiden, Mother, and Crone" is a song about the females of the Seven. Another religious text is The Book of Holy Prayer. The number seven is considered holy to the Faith. It holds that there are seven hells as well as seven faces. The seven wanderers in the sky are considered as sacred, and even grace is taught to have seven aspects. The number seven is used to invest rituals or objects with a holy significance. Adherents of the Faith use seven-pointed stars, crystal prisms, and rainbows as icons of the religion. Rites of worship heavily involve the use of light and crystals to represent the seven-in-one god. The places of worship of the Seven are called "septs", and every sept houses representational art portraying each of the seven aspects. In rural septs, they may merely be carved masks or simple charcoal drawings on a wall, while in wealthy septs, they may be statues inlaid with precious metals and stones. Worshipers light candles before altars symbolizing each of the seven aspects. Ceremonies are lead by the highest-ranking male member of the clergy, and hymns are often sung. In the naming of a child, seven oils are used to anoint the infant. Weddings are conducted standing between the altars of the Father and the Mother. Rites of worship held in rich areas and during special occasions can feature embellishments such as choirs of seventy-seven septas. Each of the Seven have a holiday for them specifically, with one such an example is Gondor's Maiden's Day. History Early History Major Churces Category:Religion Category:Religion in Europe Category:Atlantian Pantheon